


Tout en non-dits

by Ploum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, Romance, Secret love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Hux devrait avoir l'habitude et pourtant, voir son amant revenir blessé après plusieurs jours sans donner signe de vie et voir ce dernier agir comme si tout était normal était devenu insupportable.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tout en non-dits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à ses ayants-droits, Disney entre autres. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au prompt de wilwywaylan dans le cadre d'un échange de prompts-répliques organisé par andersandrew sur LiveJournal.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Hux n’avait pas l’habitude de ressentir un tel amalgame d’émotions. En vérité, il n’avait pas eu de véritables occasions au cours de sa vie, pas de cette façon en tout cas, d’en faire l’expérience, jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Kylo Ren. Ses interactions avec lui étaient assez mouvementées pour la plupart, ce qui n’était pas peu dire, et ce quel que fût le stade de leur relation, lorsqu’elle était simplement conflictuelle ou même depuis, alors qu’elle avait basculé vers quelque chose de… différent.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Hux avait réussi à instaurer une certaine régularité après chaque retour de mission : rapport oral dans ses quartiers, suivi de plus en plus souvent par des échanges plus intimes. Le Sith s’était montré peu coopératif au début et il avait fallu que Snoke s’en exaspérât pour qu’il y consentît de mauvaise grâce. Lui-même avait dû se contenter de la version orale car il avait, par ailleurs, décrété que les rapports écrits étaient une véritable gageure, sans compter leur prétendue inutilité. C’était devenu plus facile à présent qu’ils se fréquentaient – n’était-ce pas ainsi que leur relation avait glissé vers cette autre chose, d’ailleurs ? Cette fois pourtant, la situation était un peu plus compliquée ; le retour du Sith avait mis fin à une attente de plusieurs jours sans qu’il n’eût jamais donné signe de vie mais la belle quantité de sang extériorisée et retrouvée sur ses vêtements l’avait quelque peu pimenté. Ainsi, il l’avait d’abord forcé à se rendre à l’infirmerie ; ce dernier en revenait tout juste car la blessure s’était avérée peu profonde. Kylo Ren se comportait comme si tout était normal et cela énervait prodigieusement le commandant du vaisseau. Il aurait dû être habitué ; il l’était, le brun s’était toujours dispensé de le tenir informé des évolutions de sa situation sur le terrain. Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne passait plus. En vérité, cela faisait plusieurs mois que cela lui était de plus en plus pénible, pour d’autres raisons qu’à leurs débuts, et la situation actuelle était comme une cerise posée sur un gâteau.

Le coup de trop.

Kylo Ren acheva son discours monotone sur une note lasse, heureux d’en avoir terminé. Pressé négligemment contre un pan de mur et les bras croisés, il attendait désormais la réaction du général, les yeux posés sur lui. Il prit rapidement conscience que quelque chose clochait du côté de ce dernier. Trois possibilités ponctuaient classiquement la fin de son rapport : soit Hux lui réclamait davantage de détails car il s’était montré trop élusif, soit la fatigue l’amenait à lui désigner la sortie, soit, ce qui était désormais le plus fréquent, il décidait de passer à des choses plus agréables. Aucune de ces options ne semblait d’actualité cette fois.

— Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu n’as pas pris la peine de me tenir informé du changement de programme ni que tu n’as pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis ton départ, grinça Hux en se redressant.

Jusque-là, il s’était tenu assis. Le Sith considéra avec surprise autant ses paroles que son geste brusque. Cela faisait un moment qu’ils avaient abandonné le vouvoiement lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, alors il ne s’en émut pas.

— Où est le problème ? J’ai toujours procédé ainsi, tu devrais en avoir l’habitude.

_Il faut que cela change !_ Indigné, Hux n’osa cependant pas le dire à voix haute. Conscient que cette dernière l’aurait trahi, lui qui continuait de garder la maitrise de ses émotions même en présence de son amant. C’était une étape qu’aucun d’eux n’avait franchi ; il était bien plus facile de se rejoindre dans un lit ou dans un tout autre lieu pour s’unir que de livrer à l’autre ses états d’âme. Ils maintenaient pour eux-mêmes l’illusion qu’ils agissaient ainsi par simple commodité dans le but de se délivrer un plaisir mutuel qui les contentaient tous deux. Intérieurement, il aspirait à davantage mais il n’en discutait pas. Ils n’avaient jamais réellement discuté, en vérité ; jusque-là, les choses avaient évolué d’elles-mêmes sans qu’ils n’eussent pris la peine d’y apposer des termes. Comment le lui avouer, de toute façon ? Il préférait laisser la situation telle qu’elle était plutôt que de risquer de perdre ce qu’ils partageaient déjà.

— Il est là, le problème ; tu devrais perdre cette habitude !

Kylo Ren fronça les sourcils.

— En quoi est-ce _devenu_ un problème ?

— Ca en a toujours été un ! Tu –

— Tu avais pourtant fini par te faire à l’idée. J’ai toujours agi ainsi et cela ne changera pas. Je ne vois même pas ce que cela aurait changé pour vous et selon mon point de vue, ce ne serait qu’une perte de temps pour moi. J’avais bien autre chose à faire que de vous prévenir alors que je partais à sa poursuite. Toi aussi de toute façon, non ?

Hux serra inconsciemment les poings. Était-ce si dur pour lui d’imaginer que son attitude pût susciter quelques inquiétudes ? Il avait vu les heures et les jours s’écouler en son absence sans recevoir un seul message de sa part, avec une peur grandissante qui lui nouait le ventre. Quand il était réapparu un peu plus tôt, ensanglanté, il s’était senti paniquer, même s’il n’en avait rien montré. Un instant, une image de ce dernier, mort, s’était dessinée dans son esprit et il avait encore du mal à la dissiper. Cette vision, gravée dans sa mémoire, lui était insupportable. Ses pseudo-arguments qu’il débitait de mauvaise grâce pour justifier sa conduite tout autant.

Il l’interrompit brusquement :

— Ferme-la !

Kylo Ren se tut, stupéfait par son éclat. Hux laissait rarement la colère prendre le pas sur sa conduite. D’autant qu’en le regardant, ce n’était pas cela qui transpirait le plus, ce qui rendait son éclat plus incompréhensible encore. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui pour se planter à quelques centimètres à peine.

— Je –

Il fut coupé par les mains du général, fines et pâles, qui se glissèrent sur ses joues pour attraper son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux. C’était quelque chose que le rouquin ne faisait jamais, si ce n’était durant leurs ébats, le plus souvent pour lui agripper les cheveux. Jamais avec cette douceur, jamais avec ce regard qui l’accompagnait et qu’il ne sut interpréter, perplexe. 

— Ferme-la, c’est tout.

Les protestations du Sith moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il l’embrassa. Le baiser était doux et tendre, presque suppliant. Il était loin, très loin de leurs échanges usuels, passionnés voire, parfois, presque violents. Kylo Ren ne comprenait pas, pourtant il se laissa aller et trouva cette nouveauté plutôt agréable. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, les joues roses et le souffle haletant, un simple échange de regard leur confirma le sens différent que revêtait ce baiser-là. Alors qu’un sourire ironique, presque amusé, se dessinait sur les lèvres du brun, Hux entreprit une nouvelle fois de le couper dans son élan :

— Pour la dernière fois, ferme-la.


End file.
